Fortunate Falls
by Hiddlestoner2
Summary: Summary: Takes place before Thor and The Avengers- Loki and Thor are teenagers. They have a sister (adopted) who is injured in battle. Follows the journey of the three siblings as they must travel through the mountains to FORTUNATE FALLS in order to heal Dessa and save her from certain death.


**Authors note: Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for reading (or starting to read) my story. This is my first Fanfiction so I'm kinda nervous. Please I'd like any structured criticism you could give me. Let me know if you like the story. If you do I'll upload the other chapters. Thanks I appreciate it.**

**P.S: sorry for any errors**

Chapter 1: Seeker

Her hair whips her face as she runs wildly through the forest. Her toes sting, as her feet pound through the damp ground. With her shoes long gone her stockings are drenched. Her gown billows around her as the wind changes direction. Her face tingles as the bitter wind bites her exposed cheeks. She is freezing, but she cannot let them catch her. She's completely exhausted but she can't give up now after lasting almost thirty minutes. She picks the closest tree, and starts to climb in a desperate attempt to evade her pursuers. She climbs twenty feet in the air. The branches can thankfully support her small frame, but just barely. She practically holds her breath as the two boys chasing her slowly tread towards her.

At first glance you would not guess that these two boys are brothers they could not look more different. The eldest looks to be eighteen, while the other looks to be around sixteen. This is not so these boys are Asgardians making them at least a thousand years old already. One brother (the elder) has sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has broad shoulders, accompanied with an aura of stubbornness that came off of him in waves. The younger brother is tall. Very tall, in fact even though he is younger he is taller than his brother. He has a lanky frame with the whisper of muscles written across his upper arms. He has black hair that just tickles the base of his neck, and beautiful murky blue eyes with a continuous mischievous glint in them.

The boys stop right under the girl's tree, thinking they have lost her. "Where on Asgard is she?!" yells the older brother angrily.

"Calm down Thor." says the other.

"I cannot, for I am frustrated brother. We have never lost! She cannot beat us Loki." The two brothers grimace at thought of the girls gloating.

"It has been twenty-nine minutes in one minute we will be out of time. I do not see a situation where this game turns in our favor brother. We will take it as it is. We shall have to carry her on our backs through the villages to the castle." Loki admits gravely. Thor yells furiously.

"I hate public humiliation."

"It is the worst kind." Adds Loki sarcastically. A giggle escapes from the girl. She quickly covers her mouth but the damage is done the boys have already heard her. A grin slowly spreads across both of their faces as they look up towards the sky. "Well then lady Dessa it looks like you have been matched. Be prepared to become our personal wench for the rest of the week." The brothers both laugh.

"My dearest princes' you seem so sure of your selves." Dessa says sarcastically. "Have you forgotten the rules? You must catch me. You have only gazed upon me. You have not won yet my brothers."

"She is right Thor." Loki informs.

"I shall catch you then you persistent girl!"

"You will never catch me in time Thor!" She starts to climb higher in the tree. She reaches about fifteen feet higher when she hears the cracking.

"No! Do not move Dessa." Loki exclaims. "If you move the branch may break."

"Loki, how else am I supposed to get down?"

"I am not sure yet, just give me one moment…"

"She does not have one moment." Thor interrupts. The branch cracks once more before snapping clean off. Dessa screams desperately as she plummets to the ground. Not stopping until her screams are cut short by a violent hit to the head on an incoming branch. She continues to sail through the sky as the brothers scramble for ideas. Thor is too dazed to even look away from the girl's unconscious form, so Loki must act on his own. He runs towards the spot she will land and slides in just seconds before she hits the ground. He sits up and holds her head in his lap. There is a lump the size of a walnut on the side of Dessa's head. She is deadly pale, and the top of her head is sticky with blood

"Thor!" Loki yells, instructing his brother to go get help. As Thor's running figure fades off in the distance towards their home Loki looks down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She looks so innocent just like in the days when he first saved her off the streets and begged his parents to let her stay with them. And just like then she looks sickly and appears to be on deaths door. He caresses her soft beautiful cheek as he listens to the rhythm of her harsh breathing. He doesn't even realize he's crying until he feels hot tears run from his cheek and land on the ground. The woman he loves is in danger and all he can do is stare at her. He can't even tell her how he truly feels. He touches her tangle of brown curls and kisses her forehead letting a warm sensation liger their. He takes her hand and leans towards her ear. "Come back to me Dessa, I love you."


End file.
